A Chance Meeting
by winter051094
Summary: Karin is from the Wind Clan and Toushiro is from the Ice Clan which is known for their icy hearts and personalities.So when Karin meets and falls in love with Toushiro, will she be able to find some way to "break" into his icy heart? And not get caught?
1. SPOILER ALERT

SPOILER ALERT!!!!!

(This is a "guide", if you will, to the guardians of each clan, and they will be very important throughout the story. I am working on chapter 2 right now, but I decided to make this so everyone wouldn't get confused. Be sure to check this every so often because I will be changing this around as the story "grows"…meaning that it might change. And speaking of changing, I have changed up a few things on chapter one! Well I hope that this helps everyone understand this story better!)

***************

Clan: Name of Guardian (in English) - Release Command

***************

Ice:Hyourinmaru (Full Moon) or Shiroi Yuki (White Snow) - Sit upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyourinmaru; Gleam, Shiroi Yuki

*

Wind:Kaze Ryuu (Wind Dragon) - Rise and Conquer the skies, Kaze Ryuu

*

Fire:Hoshi Hikari (Star Light) - Shine, Hoshi Hikari

*

Water:Aoi Mizu (Blue Water) or Aoi Umi (Blue Sea) - Swim, Aoi Mizu; ___, Aoi Umi

*

Earth:Mori Megami (Forest Goddess) – Crush and Destroy, Mori Megami


	2. Death

Me: this is chapter 1 and this is my second story to write! Yes, I am still working on "WAITY" but I suddenly had an idea and it became this story. Also, if you haven't read my first story, then I would encourage you to read it for two reasons. One is because you would understand the "groups" in this story (it's the things such as: Wind, Water, etc. that is found in chapter 6 of my other story…if this is confusing, then just read this story, and it will become clear over time) and two, you wouldn't understand who Stephany and Sterling are. One last thing, this story will be in normal POV, unless I say otherwise, but it will be switching from Karin to Toushirou so at the top, it will say one of their names. Well enjoy! I do not own Bleach.

Death

_Toushirou_

Rain was pouring down on the boy who was covered in blood and standing right beside the dead body. His white hair, still sticking up even though the rain was pouring down, was covered in blood and grime.

"Well done Toushirou. You have completed your mission. Great job." A man said, standing behind the young boy.

"Thank you." Toushirou said tonelessly, and started to walk off. The man turned and silently followed the young boy.

"Toushirou, we must return back to the base. The others are awaiting your return." The man said.

"Alright, I will be there soon." Toushirou said.

"See to it that you are." The man spoke, and then disappeared.

"Whatever you say, Sterling." Toushirou mumbled to himself and started to head off towards the base.

_Karin_

At the same time, a young girl with raven black hair was running, hidden beneath the shadows. _I really hope I'm not too late. _The girl franticly thought.

As the girl came up to the body, she began to cry. "Oh god, why?" she cried out. Then the girl turned to see someone approaching. Quick as lightning and out of reflex, she pulled out her sword and faced the stranger.

"Don't worry, it's just me." A voice called out to her. The girl immediately lowered her sword and ran into the other person's arms, crying harder.

"Shhh, it's okay. You're okay." The voice cooed in a soothing manor.

"W-why did she have to die?" the girl asked through her tears.

"It's okay." The person said, avoiding the young girl's question.

"It is time to go back to the base."

"What about her?" the girl asked. "We can't just leave her!" the person sighed.

"Yes, you are right. I've got her," the person said as they picked up the body, "Let's go."

As they made their way back to the base, the woman started to speak to the young girl. "Well, I know that you are upset, but look on the bright side! You are now our new leader, Karin."

"Yes, but what if I don't want to be the leader?"

"Well then you just simply turn down the offer." The woman said.

"Okay, I guess I will think about it. Thank you, Stephany." Karin said.

_Two hours later (Karin)_

"So, Mrs. Kurosaki, will you or will you not accept the position of being our leader?" Karin sighed.

"I…I will be the leader. For my mother…" Karin added as an afterthought.

"Alright! From now on, you are our new leader!" one of the chief men said. Karin was on the stage in front of the whole clan, and she had just become their leader.

"Now, we must address some other important issues at hand. Everyone except the royal guards is dismissed." The man called out.

"Yes sir!" many people yelled at the same time and they all left with the exception of Stephany and the guards.

"Mrs. Kurosaki, what do you wish to do about your mother's assassins?" one man bravely spoke up.

"Well, do we know who killed her and for what purpose?"

"Yes ma'am, we do." Someone said.

"Well then, who was it?" Karin asked, getting more and more irritated by the second.

"It seems that the Ice Clan's leader has a son and it was his time of age for the trial. He just so happened to be assigned to…her…" the guard said and then trailing off at the end.

"I see…" Karin said, going deep into thought.

"I will ask again. What shall we do?" the first guard asked. "I…I will do some _personal _research on this boy, and then I will decide what to do later. Understand?" Karin called out.

"Yes ma'am!" the guards yelled in unison.

"Very well, if that is all, then you are all dismissed." Karin said. All of the guards bowed deeply as they passed Karin, and then left the room. After everyone left the room, Stephany was the only one left.

"So…what sort of "personal research" is this exactly?" Stephany asked. Karin just shrugged and looked down at her feet. Karin's cat had appeared and was rubbing her head against Karin's leg. Karin leaned down and picked up the cat. Then made her way to the chart that had all of the information of all of the clan's listed (I might add some other facts during the story and the animal part is very important…).

**Ice Clan: Leader- Jushiro Ukitake**

**Characteristic- cold and unfriendly**

**Guardian – Dog**

**Wind Clan: Leader- Karin Kurosaki**

**Characteristic- fastest, most powerful out of all of the clans**

**Guardian- Cat**

**Fire Clan: Leader- unknown**

**Characteristic- no sense in any matter, fiery temper, strike without any warning**

**Guardian – Serpent**

**Water Clan: Leader- Retsu Unohana**

**Characteristic- gentleness and calmness, not often angered, healing clan**

**Guardian – Fish**

**Earth Clan: Leader- Zaraki Kenpachi**

**Characteristic- hardheaded, brute strength**

**Guardian – Bear**

_Toushirou_

"Congratulations, Toushirou. You passed the test, so that means that you will be able to take over tomorrow." Ukitake said to his son.

"Sure." Toushirou said, not really paying any mind to his father. Then a sudden thought crossed his mind.

"Hey, Father, for the test, why do we have to kill people out of everything that we _could _do?" Toushirou asked.

Ukitake sighed. "Because we have a reputation to uphold." Toushirou gritted his teeth together to stop himself from shouting. He had just killed an innocent woman from the Wind Clan just for a freaking REPUTATION!

"I…see, father." Toushirou managed to say through his teeth.

"Well I better go. Don't forget about the ceremony tomorrow night!" Ukitake called over his shoulder and was gone. Toushirou was alone.

"W-what have I done? I killed that woman without a second's hesitation…I wonder if that woman was a mother or had a family…hmmm. She looked somewhat familiar, but I can't place it…" Toushirou said and walked off into the night. Toushirou stopped walking because he sensed another person's presence. It was Sterling.

"Hey Sterling, can I ask you a question aside the one I just asked?" Toushirou asked. Sterling chuckled and walked over to him.

"Sure kid, what is it?"

"Who was that woman that I killed?" Sterling sighed and looked away.

"The woman's name was… Masaki Kurosaki." Sterling whispered and Toushirou turned to face Sterling.

"Why do you say that name like it's cursed?" Toushirou asked.

"B-because…that woman was the leader of the Wind Clan. That is why you have qualified in becoming the next leader."

"NO!" Toushirou screamed and his knees buckled and he fell over.

"Hey…it's going to be okay…Oi! Are you alright?" Sterling asked, looking down at Toushirou with concern.

"Why do we always have to keep our _reputation_? What is it to us?" Toushirou whispered and Sterling cracked a smile.

"Ha! I knew that there was something that I liked about you and now I know."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Toushirou asked with a grin. "You are very smart and try to think things through before you act. Many of our leaders previously have died because they didn't have a good plan and got them killed in battle. However, when you take over, I think that you will be an excellent leader and you will do what's best for our clan." Sterling said and turned away. "Oh and another thing…don't fall for someone who you can't be with…it is very…dangerous and…well just don't and you will be just fine…" Sterling said and then left.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Toushirou wondered to himself.

Well I hope that you liked the first chapter. The next chapter will explain many things better (such as the chart and its meanings) and it is when Karin and Toushirou meet. But like I said before, if you read my first story, it makes a lot of things less confusing and it tells you some people's relationships in this story (if you don't understand what I'm saying, then send me a review and I will explain it to you better). Well until next chapter! ^.^


	3. We Met Over Sorrow

Me: well here is chapter 2 and it will explain most of the confusing parts in the story! ^.^ and this chapter is also when Karin and Toushiro meet (suggestions are so welcome).

***************

We Met Over Sorrow

***************

_Thump._ The rock was being kicked into the air and then landing on the ground. _Thump…thump…thump._ "Enough already, Karin, you are driving me insane!" Stephany said as she ran to catch the rock in the air, making sure that Karin didn't kick it once again. Karin smirked. "Awww…I'm oh so terribly sorry." Karin snickered at Stephany.

"You know, we should go and visit your sister. I'm sure that she wants to hear the…er…news…" Stephany whispered. "Y-yeah…I guess so…" Karin said as she looked down, the good humor gone. "E-eh…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you get all depressed and all." Stephany said as a red anime tick mark appeared on Karin. "Who're you callin' depressed?!" Karin asked and Stephany shrank back in mock fear, smirking in the process. "Oh no one, ma'am." Stephany said. "Uh-huh. That's what I thought." Karin said. Then they both broke out into random laughter.

An hour later, Karin and Stephany were still just walking around the city, talking about random things until Stephany asked Karin a certain question that set her (Karin) off the edge. "So what are you planning to do about your mother's assassin?" Stephany asked. "T-there's n-nothing that I _can _do…what's done is done…" Karin said and trailed off. Stephany could tell that she hit Karin hard and decided to let her cool off.

"Oh Karin, I just remembered that I forgot something that I need to buy before tomorrow. I'm sorry, but can I catch up with you later?" Stephany asked, knowing that Karin got the hint. If Karin wanted to be alone for about an hour, then she would tell Stephany to go ahead and do what she had to do. Karin shrugged. "Sure, go ahead. I'll just meet up with you later at the base." "Sure, sure." Stephany said and walked off. _Guard her._ Stephany commanded the Wind guardian. The small cat nodded in response, indicating that she understood. Karin stood and walked away with the cat at her heels.

As Stephany left, Karin let out a long sigh and started walking aimlessly around. Ten minutes later, Karin came to a small deserted park and sat down under one of the trees. There was a small breeze and it ruffled Karin's hair slightly. Karin leaned against the tree and closed her eyes. When she reopened her eyes, her eyes widened and started to fill with tears that were threatening to fall. This was the first park that she had ever been to with her mother. Karin felt more tears arise in her eyes, so she looked around and made sure that no one was around. Then she put her head between her knees so that no one who was passing by would see her tears. But despite all of her efforts, she couldn't suppress the sob that rose from her chest. Karin really needed someone to be with, someone who she could lean on for support.

"W-why? Why did Stephany have to ask me that question…why?" Karin asked herself and then let out a sob that was louder than the first.

**************

_Toushiro_

"Hey, I'm goin' out for a bit. I'll be back before the ceremony." Toushiro told his father. "Sure, just don't be late." His father said and Toushiro walked off.

"Why…why did I have to kill an innocent woman just for a stupid test?!" Toushiro asked himself out loud as he walked down a path that was close to a playground. Toushiro looked at the playground and his eyes softened just in the slightest. The playground was where _children _came to play and just be themselves; they didn't have anything to worry about…but to just have fun. Toushiro sighed and then he thought that he heard a noise coming from the playground. Toushiro stood perfectly still for a few seconds before he heard the noise once again, but a bit louder. Without thinking twice, Toushiro sprinted to the spot where the noise came from. As he approached it, he saw something that made his heart crack into two. It was a girl crying. Sure he had seen many girls cry before, but for some reason, this girl seemed different. Without hesitating, he walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders in a comforting manor.

"Hey, are you gonna be alright? What's wrong?" Toushiro asked in a soft voice but instead of an answer, the girl simply moved out of his embrace and stood up. "I'm fine so just leave me alone!" the girl screamed. "Please…let me help you. Please tell me what's wrong." Toushiro pleaded. The girl looked down at him and sighed.

"What's your name?" the girl asked. Toushiro hesitated but then decided to tell the truth. "Toushiro Hitsugaya." He said. The girl nodded and sat back down. "T-thank you very much…Toushiro…" the girl whispered and leaned back against the tree. Toushiro could plainly see the hurt and agony playing in the girl's eyes; so once again, he tried to put his arm around the girl's shoulders.

As he did this, instead of pushing his arm off, the girl leaned into the embrace and leaned against his shoulder. Then she bravely laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Toushiro was unsure of what to do, so he just sat there, waiting for the perfect moment to speak. After five minutes of just sitting there, Toushiro decided that he had waited long enough and he wanted some answers.

"Hey, what is your name?" he asked her. The girl stiffened and made no move to show that she was going to answer the question. After sitting there for a minute, Toushiro got the idea. "Okay, fine then…would you mind telling me why you are crying?" he asked in the softest voice he could muster. "This place was the first park/playground that my mother ever took me to." The girl spoke and Toushiro looked down at her just in time to see two more tears being released and fall to the ground.

"Hey, hey! Please…tell me what's wrong." Toushiro said. "I will never get to see her…ever again…" the girl said and then buried her head in his shoulder and cried. Then something struck him. "Wait, what do you mean that you'll never see her again?" Toushiro asked. The girl looked up at her…momentary companion. "M-my mother was…killed…assassinated yesterday…" the girl whispered and then started crying once again. Toushiro's heart sank lower than any ocean bottom.

Toushiro removed his hands from the girl's shoulder, and placed them by her waist, making it more comfortable for him to hold her. "I'm…so sorry…I had no idea…" Toushiro whispered in her ear and he felt her shudder. "It's…alright…I'm…gonna be…okay…" the girl whispered back. Toushiro closed his eyes and sighed. Yeah, he knew what it was like to lose a loved one. Heck, he had even lost his own mother, but she died from a rare illness, not from being killed.

_Wait…she was killed…yesterday…it can't possibly be…it just can't be…_ Toushiro was thinking to himself, panic rising from his chest and when the girl spoke, he jumped.

"Hello? Where you even listing?" the girl said. "Uh…I'm sorry. I spaced out a bit." He explained. The girl just nodded and continued to look down. "Please tell me…about your…mother." Toushiro requested and the girl sighed. "I am very sorry, but I cannot do that…" the girl said and looked up and. As she looked up, her eyes met with his and she gasped. "What…what is it?" Toushiro asked her, uncertainly. But instead of getting an answer, the girl unconsciously brought her hand up and placed it on his cheek. Toushiro was glad that it was dark outside because he could feel himself blushing for some strange reason. Then Toushiro asked the girl a question that even surprised himself. "H-hey…do you believe in "love at first sight"?" he asked her. "Y-yeah…I guess so…" the girl mumbled and Toushiro bent his head down. The girl saw what he was doing and closed her eyes. Just when Toushiro's lips were a few centimeters away, he whispered something to the girl. "B-because…I think that I… love…you…" he whispered and then leaned down and captured her lips with his own. Toushiro could feel the girl practically melt into his kiss as her arms wound around his neck.

When Toushiro drew back, he felt as if he were in a daze. "I-im terribly sorry. I didn't mean to do that I just-" but Toushiro's apology was stopped because the girl brought her lips up to his once again. When they finally broke apart, Toushiro was breathing somewhat hard, having run out of breath, and put his forehead up against the girl's head.

Toushiro closed his eyes. _Man! She really needs someone by her side; she must be really upset about losing her mother… _Toushiro thought and then opened his eyes once again. Then the girl spoke.

"T-thank you again for comforting me…" the girl whispered. Toushiro smiled and drew his head away from her. "You are welcome." he said and kissed the top of her head.

_Meow…hssss. _A cat started to hiss at Toushiro and immediately, it was hushed by a barking dog that had come running that way.

"Oh crap!" Toushiro said out loud because he had an idea of what was about to happen. "Hey…what clan are you from?" Toushiro asked standing up. The girl looked up at him and then sighed. "Wind…" she mumbled and Toushiro felt his blood turn cold.

"You have to get away from me! No one can know what we have done!" Toushiro warned as the girl stood up as well. "Yeah, I know that, so why are you telling me that?" the girl asked. "Because I think that something bad is going to happen, and very soon." He said and looked around.

***************

_Karin_

Karin could see that something was troubling Toushiro, so she reached up and put her hand on his shoulder. The moment she touched him, he relaxed. "Do you see the affect that you have on me?" Toushiro asked her in a somewhat joking manor and when Karin looked at him with a what-do-you-mean face, Toushiro decided to evaluate.

"Even though I just met you, I have already…fallen in love with you, quite literally, and…you have this…talent that no one else possesses. You can calm me down when I am panicking or something along the lines of that." Toushiro explained. Karin just nodded her head. Then her head snapped up as she heard the commotion.

_Hsssssss! _The cat was hissing at a dog that was nearby, and Karin noticed the cat…it was her spirit guardian.

"Oh shit!" she cursed under her breath. "What is it?" Toushiro asked, a bit alarmed at her language. "T-that cat…it's my spirit guardian…and with the cat comes…"

"Me!" a voice yelled out.

"…S-stephany…" Karin said, and then sank down to her knees, never once letting go of Toushiro.

"Who are you?" Toushiro questioned Stephany, with a hint of suspicion.

"My name is Stephany. I am Karin's spirit guardian." And when Toushiro had on a look that said what-the-freaking-heck-are you-talking-about, she decided to try and explain. "Your spirit guardian is the dog, am I correct?" she questioned, and Toushiro nodded. "Well then I am accurate in saying that that would mean that you also have Sterling as your spirit guardian, right?" she asked. "W-what? Sterling is on my side, but he's not my…spirit guardian…the guardian is the dog." "Whose name is Hyourinmaru, am I correct." "Y-yeah…how do you know that?" Toushiro asked, and Karin looked beyond stunned.

"Okay, let me explain it to both of you. Sterling and I will be the example." Stephany said, and Toushiro opened his mouth to say that Sterling wasn't here at the moment. But when he opened his mouth and looked around, he saw, indeed, that Sterling was walking over to where everyone was standing. As he approached them, he spoke to Toushiro.

"Boy, what did I tell you about falling for someone that you can't have? We are from Ice Clan and you went and got yourself a girl from Wind Clan. This is not going to end up pretty…" Sterling said, trailing off. "Well who said anything about being pretty? I don't think that ether of them gives a crap about…prettiness." Stephany sneered and Sterling growled low in his throat. "Watch yourself, woman." "Oh please, Sterling! I know that you wouldn't hurt me even if your life depended on it." Stephany said and Sterling looked away, not arguing what she said. Stephany smirked in triumph and started to continue on what she was saying before Sterling arrived.

"Sterling and I are Guardians. Sterling is the Guardian of Ice and I'm the Guardian of Wind (if that isn't obvious enough)." Stephany said. "Okay…but what do you mean when you say "Guardians"? Isn't the guardian of our clan the cat that follows me everywhere?" Karin asked. "Yes, she is our guardian and is a part of me (sorta like in Bleach when the zanpaktou/spirit is a part of its wielder)." "whoa, really?" Karin asked somewhat stupidly. "Yes idiot! Why the heck would I make up something like that?" Stephany asked her in a somewhat playful manor. "Eh…" was Karin's genius response. Then Sterling spoke up.

"Hey, so are you gonna tell them about…us…or not?" Sterling asked and I just shrugged. "Well, whatever you want to do is fine with me." I said and Sterling nodded. "Yeah, okay then. Im gonna tell them 'cuz I think that they are going to be together for quite some time." Sterling said to Stephany and then turned to face Karin and Toushiro. "I want both of you to hear what I have to say and keep your…er…negative comments to your selves thank you." Sterling cleared his throat and continued speaking, "Stephany and I are…married…" Sterling said and then turned to face Stephany, missing the priceless faces of Karin and Toushiro. Stephany could clearly see the shock on both of their faces and couldn't help but laugh at how funny they both laughed.

"Sterling told you both this because it is proving something or another…all though in general, I have no idea what so ever what he is trying to prove." Stephany said and she overheard Sterling mumble out 'I'm trying to prove that I love you…' and Stephany smiled. "But anyways, Karin, that's not the point. The point is that you must keep your relationship a secret or else your life is in danger. And also that we both approve of your relationship."

***************

Me: and that is where I will stop this chapter (obviously). A big thank you goes out to all of those who have read and reviewed this story and the other one. I have already started on chapter 3, but before I post it (when I finish it of course) I need some back up (REVIEWS) from some ppl cuz im starting to think that no one likes my stories… *frowns and sits in a deserted corner* so if some ppl could kindly review then I will post the next chapter ASAP!


End file.
